A Gods Pain
by SCP-1440
Summary: A gods work is never done, even in death. How will Remnant react when it feels true pain? T for Violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo so I'm sitting at a computer in my collage class and got super bored so I'm writing this to lift some of this boredom. So yeah let do this shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or any of their characters. I make no money off of this and all credit goes to the respective owners.**

"This world is rotting from its own hatred." A man with orange hair stood on top of a large rock formation overlooking a large city. He wore a black cloak with red clouds running across it, his face and body had many black rods of varying sizes sticking out. The man who stood reflected over his past few weeks of life.

After his fight with Naruto Uzumaki, Nagato had given his life in order to save those of Naruto's village. He did not do it for the village itself as much as he did it for his sibling student. He still believed that the leaf needed to learn what true pain is, however they would learn that from another source. Nagato had fully expected to fall into the endless sleep that was death but instead awoke in a forest where he was attacked by what he now knew were the product of humanities sins, the grimm. The most shocking discovery he found however was not the fact that he was still alive or even that he was in another world, it was that he was inside the body of his Deva path. The body of his friend Yahiko.

He had learned that he had retained his Rinnegans abilities however had lost the ability to perform any jutsu related to the blood line. He hadn't wander the wilds long before he found his way to a small village inhabited by a population of people who had odd animal like appendages. They were very wary of him at first but after a few days and him assisting with minor jobs around the village they, for the most part, dropped their suspicions.

About two weeks after his arrival he was asked to go out and clear a group of grimm that had been making it far more difficult for hunters to get food. It was an easy task, these creatures could not stand against the power of his eyes, however he had been out to long. When he returned Pain found the people of the village had been slaughtered by a group of solders working under the orders of a powerful Company known as the Schnee Dust company. The soldier fared about as well against him as the grimm did against his wrath. It was this event that showed Nagato that he was brought to this new world for a reason, this world needed the guidance of a god, and so he retook his title as Pain.

Which lead him to where he stood now, over looking the city of Atlas, or more specifically, The Schnee Company HQ. "They will learn the meaning of true pain." He leaped from the large rock formation all the way down to the ground below on the out skirts of the city. He looked up at the large wall the stood before him, no doubt to keep the creatures of grimm out. Pain placed his hand on the wall. "Shinra Tensei." The exploded with great force inwards tear a large whole in the barrier.

As the dust settled and he stepped through, Pain saw many civilians staring at the destruction he had caused with mix reactions. Ignoring them he began making his way towards his true goal.

It wasn't a long walk, nor was it difficult to find his destination, as it was the second largest build in the city after all and upon his arrival he was met by several armed guards stationed at the entrance. "Tell me where I may find the leader of the company and owner of the this building." Pain stated firmly but only got a few laughs from the guards.

"Piss off bro, you got no business here." One said before turning his back on Pain.

"Very well then." Was all he said before grabbing the mans shoulder, spinning him around and grasping his neck. When the other guards tried to stop this pain just pointed his free hand at them. "Shinra Tensei." The attacking guards were sent hurtling all the way across the street and into another building with more than enough force crush their bones.

Pain turned his gaze back to the man in his hand who was desperately trying to pry himself out of pains grasp with little success. "I will give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know."

Struggling to breath the man choked out. "Fuck you."

Pain was quiet for a moment before closing his eyes. Moments later he reopened them and behind him began to rise a large demonic looking head which opened its mouth. Out of its mouth emerged a pair of arms that reached out towards the man who appeared to vomit out what looked like his tongue. After grasping the tongue with its arms the man slowly stopped struggling and went limp before the tongue detached and was eaten by the head.

Pain dropped the man before looking up the tower at the highest floor. Using his chakra he began walking up the side of the building until he was of the balcony of the top floor. stepping forward the sliding glass door to the balcony opened up alerting the people within the room to his presence. There were a total of four people present, his target the older man sitting behind the desk at the center of the room, a younger looking man standing in front of the desk, and finally to young girls off to the side of the room who appeared to have been playing moments before.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you get up here?" His target shouted from behind the desk.

Pain continued his approach. "I have come to bring justice for those who died in the small town once known as Callmilla town." The man flinched at the mention of the town, he remembered the report. He sent a team of mercenaries to wipe out the inhabitants of the town in order to get to the rich Dust veins underneath it. the plan was to blame it on a large scale grimm attack, however none of the mercs that had been sent ever reported back and when the area was searched it was found that the entire team had been massacred.

"What do you know about that town?" He growled at Pain.

"I know that I am responsible for the slaughter of your men. I know that you had the people of that town killed for your own greed. And I know that you are reaching for the weapon hidden under your desk right now." Pain said all this in a very monotone voice and caused the man to freeze up on the last part.

He pulled his hands out from under the desk and placed them on top of it. "Who are you? Maybe you and I can make a deal of some kind." The man said trying to fall back into his business attitude and hide his fear.

"I am the one who will bring about justice to all who you've, I am the god who will lead this world to stability." With every word he got closer to the man who also seem to become more afraid. The younger man looked almost as afraid as the older man and was inching slowly closer to the two young girls on the other side of the room who were watching what was going on though not quite sure what to make of it. "I am Pain."

Pain grabbed the man by neck and lifted him into the air and began to squeeze. He looked the old man in the eyes with his purple rippled one scaring the man even further as he kicked and struggled. "Now, beginning with you I will show this world true Pain!" He tightened his grip even further until there was a loud crack and the man went limp. He dropped the man to the ground and looked at the other man who was now crouched in front of the two girls who were now crying. "You, are you this mans heir?"

The man was quiet momentarily before finally answering. "Y-yes, I am Robert Schnee the fifth. His Eldest son." He replied clearly terrified while shielding the two girls with his body.

"And these are you daughters?" Pain said as his eye fells to the two girls.

"Yes, these are my two girls, Winter and Weiss. Please do whatever you want just don't hurt them." The man begged.

Pain silently stared for a moment before picking the dead body of the elder Schnee. "You are now the head of the organization. Do not repeat the sins of your father, or I will return." With that Pain turned to the balcony and jumped over the railing and fell all the way down to the street below. Once there he began running across the roof tops until he came to what looked like the spot with the heaviest amount of foot traffic and stopped.

He leaped into the center of the crowd of people causing many to stumble away after seeing the dead body. "People of Remnant!" He shouted getting the attention of all around him, and one grey haired man wearing a green scarf and holding a cane in particular. Pain threw the body to the floor in front of the crowd causing many who recognized the now former head of the Schnee company to scream. "Even your most wealthy and powerful are not safe from justice. Remember my words. As long as there is hate there will always be pain. Pain will only breed pain. Follow the path of your new god." Pain turned around to face the street behind him and held his palm out.

"Shinra Tensei!" A massive wave of force tore the street apart all the way down until it hit the wall at the end obliterating completely. moments later the first grimm appeared and panic ensued. The grimm began pouring through the hole.

 **Well as I said this is just me bored in class so sorry if its not perfect. Until next time friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm bored again so its time for another chapter, but first let me clear up some mistakes I made last chapter. Pain cannot use any Jutsu that are not related to the Rinnegan, he can however use chakra abilities such as walking on water and shit like that. Lets begin.**

"Thirteen damn years!" The prime minister of Atlas shouted at the rest of the council. Every year, all of the leaders from the major settlements and cities came together for a council summit which is where they find themselves at now. "Thirteen years this monster has been lose in the world and nobody can learn a single thing about him, let alone stop him! He's just one man!"

"Mr. Prime minister please sit down." One of the other council men requested. "While we all agree that this 'Pain' needs to be dealt with, we just don't have anyone capable of doing so."

General Ironwood of the Atlesian military stood up. "Unfortunately he speaks the truth. He has proven to be extremely elusive and difficult to find, and when we do find him he annihilates anything we try and throw at him. Elite commandos, dozens of our knights and paladins, we've even lost several hunters who were hired to take him out. Many of my men are beginning to believe that he really is the god he claims to be."

"That actually brings up another point I wish to speak on, we have reports of several independent cults that have formed and worship him as their god. Most of these fanatics are faunus, though many humans are joining up as well." The Vale council men spoke up.

Before the summit could continue any further the door to the main hall they were located in and a single Atlesian soldier stepped in looking very nervous and was shaking.

"Soldier what is the meaning of this interruption?" Ironwood demanded, he was furious at this intrusion.

"I'm sorry sir but there is some here who wishes to take part in the council summit." The soldier explained clearly terrified of something.

"Who is it?"

The soldier gulped. "Pain." As he said this the door to the hall opened again and in stepped the previous subject of their conversation.

The soldier promptly fainted where he stood as Pain approached the center of the room. "Good day gentlemen." He finally said breaking the silence. Ironwood immediately stood and was about to draw a weapon when Pain turned his gaze on him causing him to freeze as a wave of killing intent hit him like a freight train. "I have not come here to fight or harm you people, I merely wish to speak with the leaders of this world."

"And why should we believe you?" One of the council men asked.

"Because if I wished you dead then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Pain turned to look at the group of men before him. "I have been bringing justice to this world for thirteen years and have never actually taken the time to negotiate or speak with those in power, that is why I am here today. I am willing to answer any questions you have for me. I do this because I hope that if you were to understand my cause, I would have to deal with the constant obstacles and opposition you keep placing against my fight for justice.

The Atlas Prime Minister was the first to speak. "How can you possibly call what you do justice?! You have been the one responsible for the murders of hundreds, including the former head of the Schnee Dust Company who was a personal friend of mine!" The shouted this at Pain who never changed his facial expression once.

"All those whose lives I have taken were done so in the name of peace. The man you speak deserved what he got." Pain explained calmly.

"Excuse me." A man with silver hair and glasses said getting his attention. "When you say you wish to bring about peace, what do you mean? The world is currently in a time of peace already." He asked taking a sip of a mug of coffee that sat on the desk before him.

"You are correct, this world is not experiencing war at the moment. However it is far from peace. Hatred runs rampant and mistrust is everywhere." Pain turned is eyes to General Ironwood. "Tell me General, the last time a group of your soldiers attacked me they brought with them large robots that seem to be newly designed. Why would such weapons be required in a time of peace?"

James flinched slightly. "The battle against the creatures of Grimm is on going and we need newer ways to combat them." He said as if rehearsed.

Pain nodded still looking indifferent. "I see, though I still don't understand why weapons created for such use would need something such as a Aura detector and locking ability. I was under the impression that grimm lacked souls and there for would be immune to such devices." After saying this many other council members began whispering amongst themselves. Ironwood himself was absolutely livid at the fact that Pain had just thrown classified Atlas information in front of everyone.

Pain continued. "The rest of you are no better than this man, I know many of your kingdoms secrets. Many of which could start a war if I were to divulge them here today. But I digress, my purpose here is not to create conflict between nations."

"Tell me Mr. Pain. What exactly is your plan to create this peace you speak of?" The man who Pain read the name plate of and found it to be Ozpin.

Pain turned to the man and met his brown eyes with Pain's purple rippled ones. "The population of this worlds is rather small compared to my former one," Saying this caused multiple people present to look surprised. "Normally I would show this world true pain by obliterating one of your major cities completely, this would certainly kill nearly all of its citizens and lead to the fall of that kingdom. I would then give the remaining kingdoms the ability to do the same to each other again. The fear that the pain of losing so many so quickly would force the world into a time of true momentary peace. However after a few decades that pain will waver and a kingdom will destroy another which would once again bring about peace, this would continue in a never ending cycle of hatred giving way to momentary peace."

Even Ozpin was shocked at this answer. "However, I'm afraid that doing this in this world would almost certainly lead to the complete destruction of all human and faunus life. The fear my pain would create would empower the grimm to new untold levels as well as weaken your abilities to combat them. You would almost certainly be over run. Which is why I've been forced to abandon such a plan, and why I have come here today."

"Are you saying that not only do you have the ability to do such damage, but also a willingness to do so!?" Ironwood asked not sure whether to be afraid or angry.

"Yes, the power you have seen me use to destroy those who stand against me up to this point has been only a fraction of my true strength." Again the room was silent with shock.

"So Pain, what do you suppose we do in order to bring about peace if your 'usual' way is off the table." Ozpin asked.

Pain smiled slightly, he was starting to like this man. "The easiest way to end hatred is to create a newer, more potent hatred. The hatred between humans and Faunus is currently the the largest source of pain in this world. The grimm alone have shown to not be a great enough enemy to unite the two together, which is why I have spent the last decade creating a way to control the grimm." This caused more whispering and shocked faces. "I have come here to warn you, the leaders of this world. I have built an army strong enough to crush any of your military's with ease. I will be waiting on the Island of Darnassus where I will fight each of your kingdoms greatest warriors at once. Two humans and two Faunus. You are all given a year to find and prepare your champions, after that I will begin my march upon your cities."

"So in other words, your saying that we can either stand together and fight you as one, or you will wipe us out completely?" Ozpin asked sweating slightly.

"Exactly, what I have said here today will not be kept a secret, you will tell the masses. The fear and hate that they will develope for me will be enough to bring them together in their hate. They will forget about their hatred for each other and focus on their hatred for me."

"This is insane!" A council men shouted.

"No, this is your reality." Pain turned his back and began to leave. "You have one year."

 **And theres the second chapter. Again this is all me being bored in class so sue me if I have shitty grammar. Anyway tell me what you all thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who loves this story I must apologize but I am dropping it. I have never dropped a story before and am beyond ashamed to do so now. If anyone would like to take over writing this story as their own then you have my full and absolute permission. I'm simply to busy with my main account and all the stories on it, I would love to read how you guys would write this story.**

 **I wish you all well, good day.**


End file.
